


Wolf-Tail Pulling

by Spuri



Series: Tumblr shorts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is still Alpha, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Pointless fluff, Pre-Slash, Shapeshifter Stiles, because complete wolf form rocks, but in my head Erica and Boyd are alive and well and present, corvids are awesome, not explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuri/pseuds/Spuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, it's Stiles' turn to be attacked by wild animals and heal freakishly quickly this time.</p>
<p>We all know what that means...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf-Tail Pulling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://corvidblog.tumblr.com/post/37622242234/tail-pulling) on Tumblr. Because my brain will always make unrelated posts about be about fandom. Always.

“I cannot believe that this is an actual thing,” Stiles said, still staring at his now-healed arms. “I refuse to incorporate this into my world view, seriously, guys.”

Derek rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. “Stop being so melodramatic. So the gashes healed up a little faster than you expected. How is this a bad thing?”

Stiles’ head snapped up and he shot Derek his meanest glare. “I know the whole human thing is kind of unfamiliar to you and all, but when a regular human gets slashed up that badly? _It doesn’t heal overnight, okay_? That isn’t a thing that happens. Ergo, the only logical explanation for this here,” he said, and waved his unmarred arms in Derek’s face. “Is that there was at least one shifter in that black cloud of death that descended on me.”

He slumped to the floor, whimpering. “An alpha fucking crow, what the fuck is even my life? And how does that even _work_ , anyway? It’s not like they can bite hard enough to break skin, right? ‘The peck is a gift’?”

“There’s no such thing as an alpha crow, don’t be an idiot,” Derek growled, crossing his arms, making his obnoxiously gorgeous biceps flex. Stiles swallowed and turned to Scott.

“You believe me, right, buddy?” he asked with his very best puppydog eyes. Admittedly not as good as Scott’s own, but Stiles didn’t do too badly, either.

“Of course I do, Stiles,” Scott replied with a smile. It was the humouring smile, that meant he didn’t really believe Stiles at all, but was willing to go with it for now, until Stiles realized he was wrong. Which would _never happen_ , okay, because he was always right.

Well, most of the time.

He glared at this betrayal of the worst sort. “Traitor,” Stiles muttered, not really caring if they heard or not (they did. werewolves). “Just you wait ‘till the full moon. And hey, I nailed a couple of those crows. Maybe _I’m_ the alpha crow now. I could start plotting murder.”

“Why would you have to start killing people if you’re an alpha?” Scott asked, frowning in confusion. “I mean, you don’t _have_ to kill people if you’re an alpha, right?”

“No, Scott, you don’t have to kill people,” Derek answered with an annoyed sigh. Stiles was kind of impressed he’d answered at all. That was, however, the only thing he was impressed about.

“My jokes are wasted on you guys,” Stiles grumbled. “I’m outta here. But mark my fucking words, guys!”

He left before he could get any more scoffs.

 

* * *

 

Stiles loved being right.

Of course, in this particular instance, he really would’ve loved being wrong as well, but still. He loved the vindication, the feeling of proving people wrong, and even when he didn’t want to be right, there would always be that thrilling surge of smug pleasure.

So, when the full-body itch started, and he could feel his bones and body change and shrink as the moon called to him, his main thought was really that he was _seriously_ glad he’d left the window open, and that _man_ , he couldn’t wait to find the wolves and say ‘I told you so’.

Flying took a couple of really awkward tries to get used to, but luckily, no-one saw him. Except possibly his neighbour, Mr. Wilkinson, who came out because he heard Stiles squawking after failed attempt number five ended in a less-than-soft landing.

But after a relatively steep learning curve, he figured it out, because Stiles was that fucking badass, and he headed off to find the wolves, who were off running in the Preserve.

Apparently, learning to fly had taken long enough that they were done with the running part of the full moon night, and were instead all flopped in a giant, adorable puppy pile. Man, this was totally why they shut out all the humans, wasn’t it, they didn’t want their puppy piling secret to lose them badass wolfy points.

Not that any of Beacon Hills’ wolves were all that badass, once you got to know them in all their failtastic glory.

Stiles landed excellently - shut up - in a tree by the clearing the wolves were in, and tilted his new, birdy head, studying them. And then-

Derek’s tail twitched.

Stiles could feel his entire body tingling and itching with the urge to do… _something_. Quietly, he sailed easily from his perch on the tree branch and down to the ground, and carefully, quietly hopped closer. And closer. And _closer_.

Derek’s tail twitched again, and Stiles made the final leap needed to close his shiny new beak around a sizeable tuft of fur and _pull._

The reaction was instantaneous. Derek reared up, scattering his protesting pack, and twirled around to face Stiles. But Stiles was already back in his tree, cackling madly. It actually sounded way more badass when he did it in crow form than it ever had when he did it as a human.

“I told you so!” he cawed, and cackled more as Derek moved closer to the tree, growling the entire time, closely followed by the rest of the wolves.

Then he remembered how _ridiculously far_ Derek could jump, even in human form, and noticed how none of the wolves seemed to recognize him. Which, well, he really wasn’t okay with being eaten by his _own goddamn pack_ on his first full moon, so retreat would probably be the better part of valour in this particular scenario.

Noticing Derek’s crouch for the pounce, Stiles quickly took off, flying back to his room. It would probably be best to have this conversation when they were both fully human again, and could, y’know, _talk_.

And maybe, after they all knew he was the crow, and that killing and eating was not allowed, he could do the tail pulling thing again. Because of reasons. Very good ones with absolutely no ulterior motives whatsoever. It was just a crow thing, and had nothing to do with metaphorical tails or stuff like that.

Nope. Absolutely nothing at all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add me on [Tumblr](http://spurisani.tumblr.com/), where these mini-fics show up way sooner than they do here.


End file.
